marvel_profile_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Summers
' Rachel "Ray" Anne Summers' (Prestige) is the mutant daughter of Scott Summers and Jean Grey in an alternate timeline. According to Rachel, Jean Grey from her reality mirrored the modern era Jean Grey, but when this Jean was captured by Sentinels and piloted a spacecraft back to Earth, the Phoenix Force bonded with her, instead of placing her in a cocoon and replacing her. Relatives *Oscar Summers - alternate reality adoptive paternal ancestor *Daniel Summers - alternate reality paternal ancestor *Amanda Mueller - alternate reality paternal ancestor *Gloria Dayne - alternate reality paternal ancestor *Hans Knoblach - alternate reality alleged ancestor *Gertrude Hunter - alternate reality alleged ancestor *Gloria Knoblach - alternate reality alleged ancestor *William Knoblach - alternate reality alleged collateral ancestor *Fiona Knoblach - alternate reality alleged ancestor *Charles Grey - alternate reality ancestor *Malkin Grey - alternate reality ancestor *Eleanor Grey - alternate reality ancestor *Lady Jean Grey - alternate reality ancestor *Philip Summers - alternate reality paternal great-grandfather *Deborah Summers - alternate reality paternal great-grandmother *Christopher Summers - alternate reality paternal grandfather *Katherine Summers - alternate reality paternal grandmother *John Grey - alternate reality maternal grandfather *Elaine Grey - alternate reality maternal grandmother *Scott Summers - alternate reality alleged father *Jean Grey - alternate reality mother *Nathan Summers - alternate reality brother *Nathaniel Grey - alternate reality brother *Alexander Summers - alternate reality paternal uncle *Gabriel Summers - alternate reality paternal uncle *Cal'syee Neramani - alternate reality paternal aunt *Aliya Dayspring - alternate reality sister-in-law *Hope Summers - alternate reality sister-in-law *Tyler Dayspring - alternate reality step-nephew *Hope Summers - alternate reality adoptive niece *Brian Grey - alternate reality maternal uncle *Phyllis Dennefer - alternate reality maternal great-aunt *Roy Dennefer - alternate reality maternal great-uncle *Sara Grey-Bailey - alternate reality maternal aunt *Julia Grey - alternate reality maternal aunt *Roger Grey - alternate reality maternal uncle *Liam Grey - alternate reality maternal uncle *Paul Bailey - alternate reality maternal uncle *Derry Campbell - alternate reality maternal cousin *Julian - alternate reality maternal cousin *Joseph Bailey - alternate reality maternal cousin *Gailyn Bailey - alternate reality maternal cousin *Bekka Wallis - alternate reality maternal cousin *Mary-Margaret - alternate reality maternal cousin *Kindra - alternate reality maternal cousin *Terry Maguire - alternate reality maternal relative *Fred Harriman - alternate reality maternal relative *Rachel Summers - alternate reality version of self Powers Telepathy: Rachel is an Omega Level telepath, similar to her mother, meaning she has limitless telepathic power. She can read minds and project her thoughts into the minds of other humans or animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. She has not always had access to her telepathy due to mental blocks. Even when her powers were inhibited, she still possessed potent telepathic talents. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' Rachel can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other, more powerful, telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psychic abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her, as well. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' She has the ability to track other sentient beings by their unique psychic emanations, especially if they pose a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *''Mind Control:'' Rachel has the ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. *''Psychic Shield:'' Rachel can erect psychic shields for protection of herself and others' minds. *''Psychic Blasts:'' Rachel can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness, or brain death. *''Mental Paralysis:'' Rachel can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Rachel can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer her mind and powers to other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow destroyed. *''Mental Detection:'' Rachel can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral or physical planes. In the physical plane, she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psychic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Trauma Healing:'' She has the ability to heal the mental trauma of others through psychic surgery, the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of synapses in the brain, allowing her to increase another's power to incredible levels temporarily. *''Power Dilation:'' Rachel has the ability to place psychic inhibitors in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. Telekinesis: Rachel is an Omega Level telekinetic, meaning she has limitless telekinetic powers. She can sense and manipulate matter and energy, even on a sub-atomic level. Rachel can use her telekinesis to affect and control molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy for a variety of effects. *''Intuitive Aptitude:'' Rachel can disassemble complex devices explosively and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled her to attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons. *''Matter Alteration:'' As the Phoenix, Rachel has shown the ability to alter molecular and subatomic structures. She can also alter molecular valences or even rewrite her own genome. Rachel has created a miniature black hole. *''Matter Transmutation:'' She can manipulate and transmute matter on a subatomic level. *''Psychic Spikes:'' She can create destructive psychic spikes that destroy the physical objects that they come into contact with. *''Telekinetic Shields:'' She has the ability to create protective force shields that can deflect even the most powerful of attacks. The upper limits of her shields remain unknown, but she can use them to withstand Jovian atmospheric pressures, filter bacteria from the air, and even repel nuclear weapon attacks. She has displayed such control over her shields so as to shape them precisely, even to form closely to her body's form. *''Telekinetic Blasts:'' She can project telekinetic energies as powerful blasts directed from her brain that can apparently affect matter with concussive force. *''Tactile Telekinesis:'' Rachel is capable of telekinetically enhancing her physical abilities to superhuman levels. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' By levitating herself, she can fly for long distances at supersonic speeds. *''Psychic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telekinesis as a psychic firebird, whose claws can inflict both physical and mental damage. *''Energy Manipulation:'' She has the ability to telekinetically manipulate various types of energy from the electromagnetic spectrum. Empathy: On many occasions, Rachel has demonstrated incredibly strong empathic powers that enable her to control, manipulate, and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of other sentient beings. Precognition: Occasionally, Rachel has shown the ability to see visions of the future during a trance or through precognitive dreams. Time Manipulation: She possesses the psychic power to travel through and manipulate time for a variety of effects, including traveling through time and space or stopping or greatly slowing down time around her. *''Chronoskimming:'' Rachel can even send the consciousness of herself and others to the past or future versions of themselves or possibly as their ancestors or descendants. *''Chrono-Shield:'' Rachel subconsciously emits a fourth dimensional pulse which protects her from changes in the timeline. *''Psychometric Projections:'' She has the ability to mentally project past events into the minds of others. Former Powers Phoenix Force: For a time, Rachel was bonded to the Phoenix Force and had its cosmic powers at her disposal. As Phoenix, Rachel's abilities were enhanced to their ultimate levels, limited only by her force of will and breadth of imagination. *''Matter Manipulation:'' As Phoenix, she has manipulated matter on an atomic and universal scale. *''Energy Manipulation:'' She could generate and control any tie of energy in virtually any conceivable amount. She could also absorb energy from sources as great as a supernova. *''Space-Time Manipulation:'' She could manipulate time and space in order to create space warps for instantaneous travel. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Rachel's strength was enhanced to immeasurable levels. *''Life Force Manipulation:'' Rachel demonstrated the ability to manipulate life energy and forces. *''Cosmic Awareness:'' She possessed a limited cosmic awareness. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Rachel has trained with Nightcrawler in hand-to-hand combat. Lock-Picking: She was taught lock-picking by Storm. Vehicular Mechanics: She has some experience in vehicular repair. Advanced Technology Use Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Empathy Category:Pathokinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Communication Category:Thought Projection Category:Precognition Category:Astral Projection Category:Tracking Category:Power Negation Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Cloaking Category:Mind Control Category:Psychic Resistance Category:Paralysis Category:Mnemokinesis Category:Mind Transferal Category:Power Augmentation Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Telekinesis Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Transmutation Category:Force Fields Category:Energy Blasts Category:Psychic Constructs Category:Tactile Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Ergokinesis Category:Electromagnetokinesis Category:Gyrokinesis Category:Genekinesis Category:Chronokinesis Category:Time Travel Category:Temporal Deceleration Category:Temporal Stasis Category:Chronoskimming Category:Psychometric Projection Category:Chrono-Shield Category:Energy Generation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Teleportation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Life Force Manipulation Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Unarmed Combat Category:Lock-Picking Category:Mechanics